


Underneath

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Jewelry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath his clothes, Tommy's hiding a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_detective at LJ for a charity drive. She wanted Tommy wearing [ this!](http://www.lalunajewellery.co.uk/pics/fix/109_0912.jpg)

Adam watched out of the corner of his eye as Tommy stood on his toes to reach into one of the high cabinets in what passed for a kitchen on the bus. He stumbled a little as the bus hit a bump and Adam was about to get up and offer to help when Tommy's shirt lifted above his waist, the light glinting off of something before he could tug it back down. Adam was curled on the little couch, a book open but ignored on his lap and the glint caught his eye. Curious, he shut the book and set it on the floor, calling to Tommy.

"Tommy? Can you get me the trail mix? I think it's on the top shelf." Adam sat forward in his seat, eyes trained on Tommy's waist as he reached up again. He knew the trail mix was not only on the top shelf, but also towards the back so Tommy had to stretch as far as he could to reach it. Tommy's thin t-shirt crept higher, and then Adam saw it again. The light caught what looked to be a thin, silver chain encircling Tommy's waist, but then his shirt fell down to cover it again. Adam stood before he knew what he was doing, and in seconds he was crowding Tommy back against the countertop, taking the trail mix from his hand and setting it to the side.

"You make me get your weird snack down from the highest shelf, and then you come over here anyways?" Tommy huffed, reaching to pick up the bag of Doritos he'd been retrieving. His hand stopped partway there when he caught the curious look in Adam's eyes, and he grinned. "What, do you just like watching me or something?"

Adam rested his hand on Tommy's hip, slipping his fingers just underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He watched as Tommy's cheeks coloured, smirking as his fingers found the chain. He tangled his fingers in it, tugging it just hard enough to dig into Tommy's skin, bringing a little gasp out of Tommy's lips. "Let's go with 'or something'." Adam took Tommy's open mouth as an invitation, bending to claim it with his own, sighing as Tommy melted in his arms.

Tommy's hands snaked up Adam's back into his hair, and there was a soft thud as the bag of Doritos fell to the floor, forgotten. Adam twisted his finger in the chain and used it to pull Tommy down the narrow hallway of the bus, sliding the thin door to his room closed and flicking the mostly useless lock shut. He wasted no time pulling Tommy's shirt over his head, big hands sliding down Tommy's sides to rest at his waist, fingertips just barely touching the chain. Now that he could see it, really it, it was even better.

The chain was fine, the silver shiny enough that Adam knew it was either brand new, or very well taken care of. There were a few opalescent stones scattered along the length, and it all came together with a large crescent moon, resting just below Tommy's navel. Tommy's jean hung low, and the chain highlighted his sharp hipbones in a way that made Adam's mouth water. Adam ran his finger over the chain, lightly brushing Tommy's skin until he heard Tommy's breath catch. He looked up to watch the flush spreading across Tommy's cheek, to watch his tongue dart out to wet lips that were already swollen and pink.

Adam twisted his fingers in the chain, looking down to see the way it dug into Tommy's skin. "So, what's this all about? You're not usually much of a jewellery person."

"Not where you can see it." Tommy smirked, sliding his hands down Adam's back to slip into the waistband of his jeans. He tipped his head up to catch Adam's lips, kissing him slow and deep. He let Adam push him backwards until he felt the bed against the back of his legs, going willingly when Adam guided him down. Adam quickly shucked his clothes, rolling his eyes and flushing at the high whistle that Tommy let out when he bent over to pull off his jeans.  
"Let's see if you're hiding anything else, hmm?" Adam's grin was back, and his fingers made quick work of Tommy's jeans, yanking them down his legs, pausing only to pull off Tommy's socks. He had this ridiculous habit of leaving them on, and it always made Adam laugh at the most inappropriate moments. Tommy might complain about cold feet, but Adam was pretty sure he could come up with something to keep his mind off of it. To start, he lowered himself until he could kiss along Tommy's belly, sliding his tongue under the chain, the tang of the metal combining with the salty-sweet taste of Tommy's skin to create a heady mixture on his tongue.

Tommy was already hard, the head of his cock resting against his belly, pre-come leaking from the tip and dripping onto the shining crescent moon. Adam swiped his tongue over Tommy's cock and over his belly, pausing to suck a hot mark into the soft flesh just below Tommy's navel. He dug his fingers into Tommy's hips and rolled them until Tommy was on top, his legs falling to either side of Adam's waist, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee. "I want you to ride me." Tommy rolled his hips down against Adam's once, just hard enough to make Adam whimper before climbing off the bed. He went right to the pocket of Adam's bag that had what they needed, and almost before Adam could miss him, he was back.

Adam nearly choked as he watched Tommy straddle his waist, leaning back. Two slick fingers circled his hole, pushing in slowly, Tommy's face going soft and flushed. Adam reached out to feather light touches over Tommy's cock, his hips, his belly, tugging on the chain every time his fingers crossed it. Tommy was already panting, his cock twitching as he pushed in a third finger, and for a brief moment, a fourth. Seeing Tommy's hole stretched around his own fingers like that was almost enough to make abandon the plan and just watch Tommy come like that, but not quite. His hands shook just a little as he rolled the condom down his cock, but they were sure as they wrapped around Tommy's hips, pulling him forward.

They groaned together when Tommy's fingers slid from his hole, and again when he lowered himself onto Adam's cock. Tommy's head fell back, the tendons in his neck standing out as Adam's cock stretched him, filled him. As many times as they did this, Adam would never get sick of the look that always floated across Tommy's face in these first moments, mouth open and slack, eyes screwing shut and then fluttering open. Tommy leaned forward to brace his hands on Adam's chest and rocked back and forth, moving too fast and not fast enough.

Adam's fingers tangled hard enough in the chain around Tommy's waist that he distantly worried he might break it, but that thought only got more distant. The metal wasn't cool any more, it somehow felt burning hot against Adam's hand as he pulled on it, fingers of his other hand tracing over the red marks it was briefly leaving on Tommy's pale hip. Above him, Tommy's moans were going soft and broken, and Adam knew he was close. He reached up and pulled Tommy down to him, tugging hard on Tommy's hair and kissing him messily, all teeth and tongues and perfect.

Tommy let out a gorgeous choked gasp and came hot between them, the spreading warmth on Adam's belly pushing him closer to the edge. He thrust deep and hard into Tommy a few more times, crying out into his mouth as his came, the chain digging into his fingers hard enough that the tips were beginning to feel a little fuzzy. Adam let go of the chain and pulled Tommy close, rubbing his numb fingers over Tommy's sweaty back, feeling his heartbeat slow.

Later, Adam was sprawled next to Tommy, sweeping the flat of his tongue over Tommy's belly, cleaning up both his skin and the jewellery. When all he could taste was Tommy's skin and the metallic tang of the chain, he rested his chin on Tommy's hip. "So ... you have a secret jewellery thing, huh?"

Tommy grinned, a little lazy and a lot proud. "Nope, not really. A fan gave it to me, and I'm pretty sure it was actually a gift for you."

Adam wanted to say something about how it wasn't nice to trick people, or something about opening other people's presents but instead, he nipped at the thin skin over Tommy's hip bone and huffed out a small laugh. "It still was."


End file.
